Bright Eyes
by InThisMasqueradeOfStars
Summary: ADOPTED FROM RAINBOW STRIPES! Voldemort attacks Harry's oldest friend, killing her. Harry takes himself and a young child, Bright Eyes, to the Headquarters of the Orders. But what has Snape and Malfoy got to do with it? Slash, rape, child abuse, mpreg .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not middle-aged yet, so I'd say I'm not JKR. Plus, If I'd written them, this little section of FF.N wouldn't exist, because nobody would know what Harry Potter was. XD

A/N : This amazing plot idea came from Rainbow Stripes! I adopted this story from her amazing Plot Bunny Farm! The next two chapters are almost completely her work alone. Points if you figure out which bits are mine XD It should be easy, because Lucy's work ROCKS, and is fabulous, and amazing, and fantastic, and… well I'll stop there, But mine is terrible compared to hers. GO READ HER STORIES… Please? ;D Okay, I'm not telling who Harry is paired with, but this is Slash, if its not your cup of tea, then go buy a cappuccino. ;D Also contains Child abuse, rape, swearing, slash, mpreg(not in too much detail, its with the rape). Also point out, that in this baby Draco is good and hates his parents, as much as it pains me to make dear Lucius evil.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

Harry Potter, a nearly 15 year old wizard, sat in his room in number 4 Privet Drive, staring out of his window at the storm, with an unexplainable feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He knew something bad was about to happen but he didn't know what. His scar wasn't hurting any more than usual, it was only about 2 weeks into the holidays, what could happen?

Suddenly, his watch started buzzing and Harry paled. He jumped up off his bed and over to his school trunk, pressing a small button on the side and swinging open the lid to reveal a set of stairs leading down. The button was programmed to his fingerprint and magic and would only open for him. He slid into the trunk and dashed down the stairs, desperately reassuring himself that this was just a false alarm and everything was okay. The door at the bottom was swung open as the youth burst through into a small living room, he jumped over a chair and sped to a door on the other side, opening it to find a small boy, about 3 years old, sitting on a bed and sobbing. Harry felt a jolt as he realised the boy was alone but pushed it away and scooped the child into his arms, rocking and making soothing sounds. "Shh, Daemon, it's okay, daddy's got you." He murmured, running a hand through the unruly black hair so much like his own on Daemon's head.

Once the young boy had calmed down to the point of quiet sniffles, he looked up, eyes puffy and red, yet still a dazzling sapphire blue with three thin gold rings in the iris'. "Daddy, the bad man came! He, he started yelling at mummy, and then, and then he put her under the cruci- cruci- torture thingy curse, and mummy told me to go find you, and the bad man killed her, and I ran and used the porky and she gone! The bad man killed mummy!" He cried, before bursting into tears. Harry froze for a moment as Daemon cried into his shoulder but carried on rubbing circles on his back. Soon enough, the little boy had cried himself to sleep and Harry tucked him in under the red phoenix patterned duvet, before turning to look at the room. The walls were painted to look like the Hogwarts grounds, with animated creatures flying, swimming and running, and the twinkling lights of the castle in the background. The fluffy carpet was a bright green, looking a lot like grass, and there were shelves, drawers and chests filled with all Daemon's things.

Harry made a quick decision and kissed the sleeping child gently on the forehead. "It's just you and me now, son." He whispered gently, turning on a night light with a wave of his wand and slipping silently out of the room. What he really wanted to do was cry, mourn for the death of Daemon's mother, Jessica Tyler. She was his only friend from muggle primary school and was like an older sister to him, but he still had Daemon to look after. Harry left the trunk and immediately walked over to his snowy owl, Hedwig. He grabbed a quill and parchment and scrawled out a quick note to his best friend.

_Ron,_

_Emergency. Jessie killed by V. Leaving Dursleys. Snidget is safe, we're coming to the Burrow._

_Harry_

Hedwig clamped it in her beak and flew out the window, into the storm. He hoped she would be able to make it, but he couldn't stay here. He hadn't spent a full summer at the Dursleys since before his 2nd year, when they locked him up. Since then, he spent most of his time at the house he'd bought when Jessie gave birth to Daemon. He had tried to ward it using rune stones, but they could only do so much.

Emerald eyes swept across the room in a last check to make sure he had everything. It was stupid, considering he never unpacked, but he made sure just in case he'd taken something out. Once positive, he put Hedwig's empty cage in his trunk, grabbed a jacket and some money, as well as a baseball cap to hide his scar, and picked up his trunk, dragging it out of his room. The Dursleys were in the living room, sat in front of the TV. "I'm leaving for the summer, I don't know if I'll be back next year." He said simply, smirking inwardly at the delight that passed his uncle's piggy face at not seeing him again.

"Alright." Vernon grunted. It wasn't much, but it was all Harry needed not to set off the wards. They alerted Dumbledore whenever Harry went out without one of the Dursleys knowing about it. That didn't generally stop Harry from sneaking out, because he had come to a truce with Dudley, who let him out whenever he wanted. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as he left the house and walked into the rain, wind whipping across his face and chilling his now damp clothes. He hurriedly walked down the dark street into a secluded alleyway, where he flung out his wand arm and awaited the telltale crack of the Knightbus. The violently purple triple-decker bus came and the door opened, revealing the pimpled face of Stan Shunpike. "Welcome to the Knightbus, emergency transport for the stranded-"

Harry cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I need to go to the Burrow, in Ottery St. Catchpole, please." He said before Stan could get into his speech. The elder wizard nodded and helped Harry load his trunk onto the bus, giving him a bed. Harry waved off the offers of hot chocolate, and was glad that Stan moved away to talk to another passenger. He was pretty sure that he was only running on a mixture of shock and adrenaline, and didn't know how long he could last before he completely broke down. Luckily, after only travelling for 10 minutes, Stan called out for him. "The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole." Harry picked up his things and paid, bracing himself for the icy rain.

He stepped into the front garden and managed not to trip over anything in the dark on his way to the door. He knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting as Molly Weasley opened the door and eyed the wet and distinctly ruffled teen. "Harry dear! Ron did tell us you'd be coming, come in, come in. You're soaked, and so thin!" She fussed, ushering him into the house. Harry just stood blankly at the surprisingly empty house. Mrs Weasley saw his gaze and smiled. "We're not staying here right now, we're in a different place, I'll tell you about it later. Read this, dear, and memorise it." She said kindly, handing him a small scrap of parchment. 'The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be located at number 12 Grimmauld Place.' He read in his mind, nodding determinedly as Mrs Weasley motioned him towards the fireplace. "floo there, dear." She said kindly, looking slightly worried at his non-responsive state. Harry nodded and almost robotically threw the glittering green powder into the fire, stepping in with his trunk and calling out.

The flames whirred and spun, spitting Harry out into a kitchen full of people. He leant on his trunk to stop himself from falling and the last bit of strength he had broke as Ron's hand clasped his shoulder. Harry hugged the redhead, "He killed her, Ron. That fucking bastard killed Jessie."

He muttered into the silence. Ron embraced his friend as Hermione came and put her arms around both of them, cocooning the raven haired teen between them.

"Harry, shh, it's okay. Jess would have wanted you to be strong, don't cry, it's okay, shh." Hermione soothed. The others, including Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys minus Percy, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, the real Moody and some other people Harry didn't know, stood silently. None of them moved to interrupt the emotional scene. Eventually, Harry's tears ceased and he stepped back from his two best friends.

"You guys are right. I've got to be strong, for Jessie, for Snidget. I just can't believe she's gone. It's my fault, if she didn't know me this wouldn't have happened." He said, causing Hermione to slap him round the back of the head.

"Harry, don't you ever say that. If she never met you, YOU wouldn't be alive, and Daemon wouldn't exist." She said seriously.

"So remember Snidget next time you think that. Where is he anyway?" Ron asked. Harry grinned apologetically at Hermione.

"He's in his room, sleeping." Said Harry, waving a hand towards the trunk. His watch began to vibrate again and he raised an eyebrow. "I take that back. I'll be right back, 'kay?" Ron and Hermione nodded as the full kitchen stood silently, each wondering who Jessie and Snidget were. Harry opened his trunk to the steps and jogged down, emerging back up a bit later with a groggy toddler on his hip. A few of the women 'aww'ed and Sirius and Remus gasped. "Harry, he looks just like…" Sirius trailed off. "

Me?" asked Harry with a wry grin. "I should bloody well hope so, you're going to have the girls falling at your feet when you're older, aren't you Snidget?" He teased, tickling Daemon and causing him to giggle.

"Girls are icky, daddy!" He whined childishly, causing shocked gasps from the crowd. Harry laughed.

"Be careful what you say, pup, you never know who you could offend. And offending your aunt Hermy is a bad thing to do." He said with a grin. Sirius cleared his throat, drawing Harry's attention to the crowded room and an embarrassed blush to his face. Daemon peered up from his perch and looked around.

"Daddy, who're all these people?" he asked. Harry shifted to make him more comfortable and turned to face the crowd.

"Well, Dae, you remember me telling you about my friends from school?" The little boy nodded eagerly. "Well, that's your Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur, they're the Weasleys, you remember me telling you about them?" He asked.

"Uh huh. You went to the Quid- Quid"

"Quidditch." Harry supplied helpfully,

"Yeah, the Quidditch Cup with them and Aunt Hermy." Daemon babbled. The Weasleys and Hermione looked touched at being called Aunts and Uncles.

"That's right, there's Aunt Hermy," He nodded to Hermione, "That's Uncle Sirius, remember I told you he's my godfather, which makes him your god-grandfather. I suppose you could call him grandpa if you really wanted but I don't think he'd like that too much." Harry said cheekily, which snapped Sirius out of his daze. The animagus mock-scowled at Harry.

"I'm not old enough to be a grandpa, kid." He growled playfully.

"Hi, grandpa!" Daemon squealed, waving and grinning at Sirius. Harry ruffled his hair playfully.

"You're learning already, kid." He said proudly. "Anyway, back to introductions. That's Professor Lupin, who I've been threatened into calling Remus, I'm pretty sure he'd let you get away with Uncle Remus, though." Harry half-asked. Remus nodded with a soft smile on his face. "Good, that's Professor Severus Snape, my Potions Professor." Severus glared and Daemon just giggled, causing a few people to snicker. "Over there's Professor Albus Dumbledore, my Headmaster, err, Professor, I don't think he can say Dumbledore too well." Harry said sheepishly.

"Not to worry, you can call me Albus, little one." The aged man said kindly to Daemon, who nodded decisively.

"A'bus." He said, testing the name on his tongue. Harry grinned, it seemed Daemon was determined to win everyone over with his charm.

"That's Professor Minerva McGonagall, my transfigurations Professor. I'm sure if you ask real nicely, she'll let you call her Minnie." Said Harry with a smirk. Daemon nodded and turned to McGonagall with huge blue puppy eyes.

"Pwease?" He asked, causing the woman's stern face to melt into a soft smile.

"Very well, but don't any of you get ideas." She said, pursing her lips at the Weasley children, Harry, Hermione and Sirius, who nodded meekly.

"That's Professor Moody, whose first name I do not know. And they…are...I have no idea, actually, but I'm sure someone will tell me eventually. Oh, and that's Draco Malfoy. I know I told you to stay away from anyone with the name Malfoy, or that looks like he does, but this one is on our side. Everyone, this is Daemon Lucas Potter, my son." He said. Those last two words caused Sirius to choke, most people to gasp and wide eyes from everyone but Snape, Ron and Hermione. The latter two because they already knew and Snape…well, Snape was Snape.

"How old is he?" Remus asked weakly.

"He turned three two days ago, actually." Pale faces gave away those who did the maths, but Snape sneered.

"Dear Merlin, Potter. Did you really whore yourself away to the nearest willing slut at the age of 11?" He asked dryly, to be immediately faced with the elder Potter's wand at his throat.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you say about me, Snape, but if you dare say anything like that about Jessie or Daemon again, I swear I will fucking murder you." He growled. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Potter?" He asked in a soft voice, but you could still hear the underlying tone.

"No, it's a promise. Jessica Tyler was an amazing woman and I'll be damned if I let you soil her memory mere hours after she died. Just be grateful you don't know the full chain of events. You may have to actually FEEL something." Harry said with a cold glint in his eye. He was literally seeping power, giving those in the room a mere glimpse of what the teen could really do, and that evening, no one there had any doubt that Harry would eventually vanquish Voldemort. Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder, calming him slowly. He replaced his wand in his jacket pocket, all the while glaring threateningly at Snape. Hermione made him turn and Daemon stared at her, his head cocked, before holding out his arms to her. She looked stunned for a moment, before meeting Harry's eyes in silent question.

"Go ahead, he'll be fine. I need to sit down anyway, to be honest, I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet." He muttered, the last bit more to himself than anything, as he held out the small child to his brown haired friend, who took him gently, holding him at her hip in imitation of Harry.

"I think you need to tell them the whole story, mate." Ron said quietly, jerking his head slightly to the puzzled faces around them. Harry sighed and grabbed a chair from the table, collapsing into it gratefully.

"I think you're right. It all started back over the Christmas break of my 1st year, when I went home one night briefly to see a friend…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, it would be set in Australia and the team would hunt crocodiles. :D

AN: WOWIE! A Big Thank you to all of the people who alerted, favourited, and reviewed this story! My Inbox has been FLOODED! Also a big thank you to Diamond Stripes, who makes me want to write… Also thank you to Roger! (He he… I love mental hamsters!) Oops… sorry, private joke :D Just a note, I am apt to edit bits I don't like… and this, as said by Rainbow Stripes, has quite a twist. And I apologise to Lucius Fans… I love him, but I had to make him a Baddie. Yes, I feel guilty too!

Warnings: rape, child abuse, mpreg… SLASH, of the Remius kind. And a good Draco! GASP!

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Flashback**

Harry snuck out of the castle grounds and down the long path to Hogsmeade, under his invisibility cloak. He had made a promise to Jessie to visit her the day before Christmas, and he never broke a promise. He crept into the Three Broomsticks pub and waited until he was out of view before putting a knut in the box and taking some Floo powder, Flooing to Diagon Alley. When there, he put on a cap to hide his hair and scar and went up to the bar. "Excuse me, my house isn't connected to the Floo, is there a way to get home from here?" He asked in his most childish voice. The bartender, who Harry remembered was called Tom, smiled gently.

"Of course, kid, if you just go into the back Alley and hold out your wand hand, it will call the Knight Bus. You tell Stan, he's the conductor, where you want to go, and he'll take you there." He said. Harry nodded.

"Thank you sir." He said quickly before darting out the back of the shop, flinging his arm out and jumping back in shock as the large purple bus appeared. He rushed Stan through his speech and said

"I need to go to the play park in Little Whinging, Surrey, please." He said in a childish voice that had been perfected through the years. Stan nodded and 5 minutes later, Harry was walking towards the gate to the Park. He walked through the gates, and headed towards the swing set. Before he could reach the metal frame, however, he noticed a group of 4 men, one middle-aged, pudgy and bald, holding a bottle of what appeared to be whisky, which he quickly drained. The man standing next to Fatty, as Harry had labeled the obese man in his head, was tall and lean, with pale skin, glittering eyes the color of a stormy sea. He looked around 37, and had, long, straight white blonde hair flowing down to a little further than his shoulders. Harry recognized him. He was one of the men that occasionally rented him from Uncle Vernon, just for a few hours. His favourite torture was knives and rape. He didn't recognize him, though. Harry always went through the sessions with a black pillowcase over his head. But Harry would sometimes be bad, bad, boy and peek while Uncle Vernon negotiated. He knew he was a bad boy. If nobody wanted him, he had to be a bad boy!

The man, who Harry had christened Gray long ago, leant forward and whispered something into another man's ear. The man on the end of the ear was tall, with long brown hair. He laughed evilly as he listened to Gray. He then started calling out to Harry, along with the last man in the group. When their obscene words received no response, they began to walk determinedly toward Harry. Harry just sped up, hoping Jessie was there. But The men we're not to be discouraged, and the fourth man kept walking towards him. Harry was so frantic that he didn't notice Gray move away from the others, moving behind a tree near the swing set. Then one of the men grabbed him, and pushed him to the ground. On the way down, He hit his head on the side of the sandpit, effectively knocking him unconscious. The world went black.

When he awoke up, all he was aware of was pain. It felt as though he was being split in two from the base of his back, and he could feel blood running down his legs. Then he became aware that something was in his mouth, choking him. A white liquid filled his mouth, and then the thing blocking his mouth was removed, and he could hear a zip going up. He heard laughter, and then,

" There you go, whore. You could never refuse me." It was a arrogant drawl, which Harry knew from experience belonged to Gray. Then the quartet of criminals moved away and left the park. Unfortunately, or fortunately to anyone that wasn't Harry, that was the moment Jessie arrived.

"Harry, oh, god, Harry. Oh, Merlin, I need to get you to St. Mungo's." She said, terrified. Jessie searched through her purse, and pulled out her wand. She quickly summoned the Knight Bus, but not before casting a Glamour Charm on Harry. Who cared about underage magic in an emergency?!

They were on the bus for around 10 minutes before they arrived. Jessie quickly pulled Harry through the entrance and into the Foyer. Once there, she dropped the glamour on his injuries, but hid Harry's scar, eyes and facial features. His eyes were now blue and facial features near identical to Jessie's.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A female voice said coolly. Jessie turned to see a female healer, and tried to explain as best she could.

"Help, I need an help, my half-brother Harry is really injured, I think he was raped! He's got loads of deep cuts, looks like knife wounds, and I'm pretty sure his arm's broken. He's passed out and his pulse is real weak." She said, panicking. The healer immediately perked up, sensing the seriousness of the situation, and began to hurry Harry past the Lobby. She called for more healers, and then yelled back at Jessie, "Stay There!"

Another Healer came over to her, and began to question her.

"Who are you, and how do you know the victim?"

"Jessie Tyler, M'am, I'm his half sister. Will Harry be okay?" She lied nervously as she was ushered into a seat in the corridor.

"We'll do the best we can, kid. Can you tell us what happened?" The woman asked softly. Jessie recounted everything she saw and then what she did, while the woman, who she learned was called Annabel, wrote it down on a clipboard. She then hurried off, leaving Jessie alone in the Corrider, waiting. An hour later, the first Healer opened the door and slipped out quietly, causing Jessie's head to snap up. "Is he okay?" She asked anxiously.

"Physically, he'll be fine. Mentally, he'll get through with some help from his family." She said with a warm smile. "You can come see him if you like." Jessie immediately sped through the door and into the room pointed out to her, to find Harry smiling at him from the bed, looking a little shaken, but okay. She walked forward slowly and sat on the seat next to the bed, clasping one of his hands in her own.

"How you feeling?" She asked softly. Harry fidgeted with one hand and traced circles on Jessie's with his other.

"I'm fine. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now. Thank you."

"Nonsense, Har, I wasn't just going to leave you there. And I know the 'I'm fine' is bullshit; I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong?" asked Jess. Harry blinked, stopping tears, and leant his head on Jess's shoulder.

"The doctors say I might get pregnant, males can get pregnant in this world, and that bastard didn't use any protection, and he apparently cast a pregnancy charm too. I've got nowhere to go, my uncle and aunt wont take me now. Jess, what am I gonna do? I don't want his baby." He sobbed quietly. Jessie brought an arm around his shoulders and held him tightly.

"Har, don't worry. you've got loads of money in a trust fund your parents left you, remember? The Dursleys don't know about it, you can buy a house. As for the baby, I think I may have a few ideas if there is one, I'll have to check something though." She said softly, both of them sitting in silence, drawing comfort from the other.

**End Flashback**

"Turns out I was pregnant. When I went back to school, in the school library, I found a book on potions. I brewed a paternity potion to switch the other real father's entire DNA with Jessie's. I glamoured myself. 9 months later, Daemon was born. Since then, I spend most of my summer time at a house I bought, while going back to the Dursleys every few days to check in, because otherwise the wards would fall. Jessie helped raise him mostly, she was home schooled in magic. I did my best when I was around, and employed Nannies. When he was old enough, Dae learned all about magic from me, I could tell he's a wizard. I told him stories of school. To the outside world, I was Jessie's half brother helping her raise a baby. Jessie knew that I didn't love her in that way, but I loved her as the older sister I never had. I told them all about Voldemort, the war, and said I wouldn't tell the world who they really were until Voldemort was dead. I told Ron and Hermione because I made them godparents. But, obviously, now Jessie's gone, I've got to bring Dae to the wizarding world, just to find someone to look after him when I'm at school. We're on our own now, aren't we bright eyes?" He said to Daemon, who had made his way back to his father's lap sometime during the story.

"Not 'lone, we gots friends." He said, doing a jerky gesture to the people around them, causing Harry to smile.

"He's right, you know, Har. We'll help look after him, he's family, you both are." Fred said seriously, with agreeing nods from the rest of the family.

"Thanks, guys. Dae, do you think we can live up to being Weasleys?" Harry asked jokingly. Daemon nodded and screwed up his eyes, the next moment, his hair was flaming red. Harry chuckled.

"Well, whadd'ya know, he's a metamorphmagus. Oh Merlin, save me please, if he learns to control it I'll never have peace." He prayed mockingly to the ceiling. A few people laughed and Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

Before anybody could say anything, however, a shocked gasp came from Hermione. "Oh god, Harry. You never told us about Gray. That's why you were terrified in Hagrid's cabin that night in Second Year. And in Flourish and Blotts, too. And why you hated Draco! Oh, Merlin, it all makes sense."

"Figured it out, huh?" But before Hermione could reply or anybody else could ask them what the hell he was talking about, he gave Daemon back to Hermione, asked her to distract him, and then turned to Snape. "So, Snape, now that the nearest whore happened to be your friend, Lucius Malfoy, and that he raped me, and had done so since as long as I can remember, How are you going? Feeling yet?" His eyes were narrowed, and he was staring at the black-robed man, wand hand twitching, attempting not to pull out his wand and blast his potions master into the next century.

But his eyes widened again when the only response he received was a quiet "How did you do it?" and a searching gaze. But as they stared at each other, people where staring at them. When Snape realized this, he stood, and swept panther-like out of the room. Harry came back to his senses, and noticed that Dumbledore was watching him, eyes twinkling almost sadly, and a caring look on his face. The rest of the Order began to speak again, and then the Headmaster became his normal twinkling self once more.

"Well, now that we've got that cleared up, I think it's time to get some well earned sleep. Goodnight." He said cheerily over the noise. People murmured a few goodnights to the others and left, so soon it was only Harry, Daemon, Sirius and Remus left in the kitchen. Sirius approached slowly, looking at the small body in his godson's arms.

"Merlin, this has been an eventful night." Harry muttered to himself, seemingly oblivious of the two men behind him until they each put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"It'll be okay cub. You've got us, Daemon won't ever be alone." Remus whispered softly. Harry leant back into the touch and Daemon swivelled round to face him.

"Daddy, can I stay wif you tonight?" he asked quietly. Harry nodded.

"Course you can, bud. Siri, Rem, have you got a room for us? I'm really tired, I mean, so much has happened. I just need to sleep." He said wearily. Sirius nodded understandingly and picked Daemon up off Harry's lap.

"Hey little guy, how about we go find a room for you and Harry, huh?" Daemon nodded and giggled as Remus helped Harry up the stairs, and found a room across the hall from Sirius' and Remus' room. The room was still a little dusty, but a wave of Remus' wand fixed that.

"Sorry about the décor, cub. We'll clean it up tomorrow, and then you and Daemon can decorate." But before they could leave, a little voice said,

"G'night Grandpa, g'night Remy!" When they heard that, the last marauders came over to the bed where Daemon was sitting in his fathers lap. Sirius picked him up and both Moony and Padfoot hugged him.

"Goodnight to you too, little Bright Eyes! We'll have to start spoiling you soon."

"Pads! If I know Harry, then he's figured out a way to spoil him already. But we'll definitely help. He's already got us around his little finger." Remus chastened Sirius, but smiling lovingly as he did so and hugging Daemon.

"Too right there, Rem. Maybe I should show you Daemon's room." At they're confused look, he continued, "Come on, you remember, in the trunk."

Comprehension dawned on they're faces, but they shook they're heads. "No, Harry. That's yours and Daemon's Safe haven; I don't think Daemon would appreciate having two people he barely knows in there. And you need to grieve, or you'll end up like Siri here, with mental problems. Maybe tomorrow." Remus laughed and dodged the fist coming towards the back of his head, and began running around the room attempting to avoid Sirius, who was chasing him around the room. Eventually he caught him, pinning him to the floor.

"Got you!"

"You think?" And with that, Remus used his unfair advantage, and flipped them over. Then,

"Got YOU." And he lowered his head, and kissed the raven-haired man below him, lovingly. Neither heard Harry shift Daemon onto his lap, hugging him tight. But what they did notice was Harry whispering into Dae's ear,

"See, Bright Eyes, that's what love looks like. Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll end up with something like your Uncles have." Harry smiled gently when his godfathers looked up at him, before saying,

"Now, Goodnight, before you taint my little son's innocent eyes with something neither of us want to see."

The two older men laughed and went out the door, and Harry could tell that they would be using silencing charms tonight.

Just as he and Dae were settling down for bed, a knock came at his door. He settled Daemon down on the bed, then opened the door. To his shock their stood Draco Malfoy.

"Look, before you hex me, I was going to say that even if I didn't hate my parents before, then I definitely do now. Now feel free to hex me."

"Daddy! Pwease don't hurt him. He was nice, he said he was sowwy." Daemon was in front of Harry, hugging tight onto Draco's legs and looking at Harry beseechingly. Harry kneeled down in front of Daemon and reached out an arm to him, and then said in a soft voice,

"Don't worry, Pup, I'm not going to hurt Draco. I wasn't going to anyway, but even if I was I wouldn't do it if you asked me not to. I love you too much for that."

Draco was staring down at the raven-haired child, wide eyed. But then he kneeled down like Harry so he was eye level with the 3 year old.

" Thank you, Daemon."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Okay, so there we go. Hope I didn't disappoint ;] Please Review, I even appreciate Flames! Flames go to my mental hamster's fireplace…**


End file.
